criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to the Beach
Welcome to the Beach is a case featured in Louisgustavo's version of'' Criminal Case, appearing as the first case of the game. It is also the first case to take place in Pangkal Beach. Plot The player had just arrived at the Heroldia Police Department where Min-jong welcomed the player. She informed that Chief Watson wanted to meet the player in his office. In the office, Chief Watson said that the player would be working with Sonny, who told Sonny to bring the player to Pangkal Beach. Sonny and the player went to the restaurant there. They found chef Ava Henderson assassinated at the restaurant. The autopsy revealed that Ava was stabbed. Sanjay also found traces of burger in the body but there were no traces in the victim’s stomach—meaning the killer ate burgers. Randy discovered that an umbrella was the murder weapon at the same time. Budi Haryanto was incriminated to be the killer after enough evidence. Budi told Sonny and the player that he was only working in the restaurant like everyone else. Ava had blamed him wantonly for being a member of an unknown organization called the Blade. Budi took the umbrella and stabbed her with the ferrule the next morning. Judge Syarifuddin sentenced him to 20 years in jail. Chief Watson ordered the team to assist Michael Young after the trial. Michael said that he suspected someone had planted a bomb on the beach. Sonny and the player went to search for the bomb without hesitation. Gabriel revealed that the deed was done by the Blade. Chief Watson ultimately urged the team to stop that organization. Stats Victim *'Ava Henderson''' (was found assassinated at the restaurant) Murder Weapon *'Umbrella' Killer *'Budi Haryanto' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats burgers. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect's hair is black. *The suspect has dandruff. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect's hair is blonde. *The suspect has dandruff. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats burgers. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect's hair is brown. *The suspect has dandruff. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats burgers. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect's hair is black. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats burgers. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect's hair is black. Killer's Profile * The killer eats burgers. * The killer's blood type is A+. * The killer's hair is black. * The killer has dandruff. * The killer is a male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Restaurant. (Clues: Victim's Body, Umbrella, Mobile Phone; New Suspect: Budi Haryanto) * Interrogate Budi Haryanto. (Available after unlocking Chapter 1; New Crime Scene unlocked: Sea Shore) * Examine Umbrella. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer blood type is A+; Murder Weapon Confirmed) * Examine Mobile Phone. (Result: Phone Number) * Analyze Phone Number. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Michael Young) * Ask Michael Young why he called the victim. * Investigate Pangkal Beach. (Clues: Victim's Watch) * Examine Watch. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Richard Monroe) * Ask Richard Monroe why he touched the victim's watch. * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats burgers) * Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Main Street. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Half eaten Burger, Torn Paper) * Analyze Half eaten Burger. (15.00.00; Attribute: The killer's hair is black) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Receipt) * Examine Receipt. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Mohammad Saleh) * Ask Mohammad Saleh how he treated the victim. * Investigate Dining Table. (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done first; Clues: Napkin, Recorder) * Examine Napkin. (Result: Notes) * Analyze Notes. (09.00.00; New Suspect: Fatima Saleh) * Ask Fatima Saleh if she knew the victim. * Examine Recorder. (Result: Richard's Sound) * Ask Richard Monroe why he also presented with the victim. * Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Sea Shore. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Bag, Blue Cap) * Examine Bag. (Result: Photograph) * Examine Photograph. (Result: Notes) * Ask Budi Haryanto if he knew the victim. * Examine Blue Cap. (Result: Unknown Substance) * Analyze Unknown Substance. (12.00.00; Attribute: The killer has dandruff) * Talk to Michael Young. (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done first) * Investigate Burger Vendor. (Result: Tomato Sauce) * Examine Tomato Sauce. (Result: DNA) * Analyze DNA. (09.00.00; Attribute: The killer is male) * Take care of the killer now. * Go to Pangkal in Trouble (1/5). (1 stars) Pangkal in Trouble (1/5) * Assist Michael Young. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) * Investigate Pangkal Beach. (Clues: Faded Note) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Unknown Logo) * Analyze Unknown Logo. (09:00:00) * Warn Michael Young about that organization. * Talk to Richard Monroe. * Investigate Burger Vendor. (Result: Burger) * Examine Burger. (Result: Unknown Substance) * Analyze Unknown Substance. (12.00.00) * Talk to Richard Monroe about the substance. * Move on to the next case. (3 stars) Navigation Category:Cases in Heroldia City Category:Pangkal Beach Category:All Fanmade Cases